Room air conditioners quite often have a slinger ring associated with the condenser fan on the outdoor side of the unit. The slinger is adapted to pass through a pool of condensate water collected in the unit's basepan underlying the condenser fan and to thereby direct a water spray along with a flow of cooling air across the unit's condenser heat exchanger. The outer housing of the air conditioner unit contains a plurality of openings therein through which the air directed by the condenser fan over the condenser heat exchanger is drawn into the housing. Under some circumstances, some of the water picked up by the condenser fan slinger ring will be splashed radially outwardly and through the side openings in the housing. This condition is considered undesirable in that the water could splash on adjacent structures and will drip onto anything located under the unit and thus cannot be controlled by way of the usual means for collecting and disposing of excess condensate.